As bacterial antibiotic resistance continues to increase (Theuretzbacher and Toney, 2006, Curr. Opin. Investig. Drugs., 7, 158-166), habitats rich in microbial diversity merit investigation for novel antimicrobials. Insect-microbe symbioses are ecological niches that harbor diverse microbial consortia, have high levels of species competition, and contain potentially novel organisms. Many species of insects have been shown to harbor diverse gut consortia (Kane and Pierce, 1994, Diversity within diversity: Molecular approaches to studying microbial interactions with insects, IN Schiewater, B. S. B., Wagner, G. P., & Desalle, R. (Eds.) Molecular Ecology and Evolution Approaches and Applications. Switzerland, Birkhauser Verlag Basel; Dillon and Dillon, 2004, Annu Rev Entomol, 49, 71-92); however, insect-associated microbial consortia have been studied for less than 1% of described insect species (Kane and Mueller, 2002, Insights from insect-microbe symbioses. IN Staley, J. T. & Reysenbach, A.-L. (Eds.) Biodiversity of Microbial Life. New York, Wiley-Liss, Inc.). Within a symbiotic environment such as an insect gut, antimicrobials may have dual purpose: associated microorganisms can produce antimicrobials to compete with other microorganisms in the consortia and to prevent colonization by insect pathogens (Dillon and Dillon, 2004, Annu. Rev. Entomol., 49, 71-92).